Seal with a Kiss
by Miss Awkward
Summary: Second year started terribly for Harry; the Dursleys locked him in for something he didn't do, a monster was petrifying people, and suddenly people were saying it was his fault. It wasn't his fault he could speak the snake language! Isolated, Harry is forced to find solace in an unexpected friend. All it took was a deal sealed with a kiss.
1. Horrible Kids

Hello! This is Miss Awkward with another story! I want to thank everyone that's decided to read **Seal with a Kiss**. This is the first Harry Potter story that I have posted in a long time, but I plan on finishing this one. As always, I would love it if you'd leave a review, whether you want to say something positive, point out a mistake, or even tell me you don't like it. All I ask, and want, is that Guests leave their reviews with an alias and for any review sent, that you are polite about what you're saying. No one likes glancing at their e-mails from FF to find a Flame full of unwarranted cruelty or unnecessary crudity.

Now, as I said in my AN for **You are my Sunshine** , I'll PM you in response to your review if you have an account. Guests, on the other hand, I'll answer here in the order I received them. I will also answer reviews that seem to have a common theme in an AN, but only if more than one person seems to ask the same thing. I love hearing from you guys, and I am looking forward to hearing what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the time I put into writing this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the prompt that inspired this belongs to phantomrose96 on tumblr, and none of this is based on a real person. If there is any coincidental names, looks, and other details, please understand it was unintentional and otherwise accidental._

 **Warnings:** Violence, Coarse Language, Severe Bullying, Mentions of Child Abuse, possible Male on Male Relationships, References to Religious themes, and Mild suggestive themes  
 **Bashing Warnings:** Ron, Hermione, majority of Gryffindor House, Hufflepuff House, Ravenclaw House, Wizarding World, Dumbledore, and Dursley Family

 **Pairings:** To Be Determined (read as: Surprise)

 **Beta Reader:** HanakoAnimeaddict (Thanks to Abyss, this will find a home outside of my tablet and OneDrive.)

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _Horrible Kids_

 **I.**

Second year was by far the worst Harry had so far at Hogwarts. His few friends had all but abandoned him after the whole school discovered he was a Parselmouth. The place he thought of as home, _as safe_ , was as bad as the Dursley household.

The entire week following the Dueling Club left Harry paranoid. Hexes, jinxes, and vicious pranks were aimed at him in the halls between classes, in class, and even the _Tower_. The only times he seemed to be left alone were at meals or when he hid in the library.

As much as he hated to admit it, Harry was terrified.

Sleep came in short bursts, maybe three or four hours at a time and even then they were restless hours. He had to be prepared for anything, especially in his dorm. A shudder ran up Harry's back as he thought of the most recent 'wake-up' he had received; the feeling left by hundreds of maggots crawling on your flesh was certainly not something someone would like to wake up to, certainly not Harry.

"Oi, Potter!" He flinched at the sound of his name. "Look at me, you murderer!"

Harry turned around, his shoulders turned inwards and his spine curling in on itself. He looked at Ron, his _friend_ , nervously.

"Wh-what c-can I-I d-do f-for yuh-yuh-you?" Internally, he cursed at his shuddering stutters.

"You can stop sending out your monster to try and kill students," spat the redhead, jeers and hoots coming from behind him. Harry took an unconscious step back; he hadn't noticed the Gryffindor second year boys were behind Ron.

"But I-I'm-!" Harry's protests were cut off by cruel words.

"Shut up! We know you're behind it!" Dean shouted this time, "You're always causing trouble, always getting attention. It's obvious it's you!"

"Yeah! Besides, You-Know-Who went after you as a baby," Seamus said as he sneered, "Probably to get rid of the competition. You're probably looking up Dark spells to use on the Muggle-borns and anyone else that you don't like it!"

"You're wrong!" cried Harry, his green eyes welling up with tears. "I'm not Dark; I don't want to hurt anyone! Please believe me, I'm not doing this! Please...!"

His pleas were cut off by a fist slamming into his stomach. He stared up at Ron in shock before being punched again. Harry slammed to the ground from the force with a cry of pain; his glasses fell off and slid a good distance away from the fallen boy. His cry of pain acted as some silent signal that set the other two boys off and suddenly all he felt were vicious punches and kicks.

Harry tried to curl into himself, using his limbs to shield his softer areas from harm. He instinctively submitted to the beating forced upon him. Dudley had taught him a good deal when it came to getting beaten up; the smaller a target he made himself, the sooner his attackers would leave him be.

 **II.**

The confrontation, if one could call it that, didn't last very long. Once they realized Harry wasn't going to give them anymore of a reaction than they had garnered, Ron, Seamus, and Dean left. Harry took much longer to leave the corridor. Though not serious, the injuries left by the boys were terribly painful and left Harry to limp his way back to the Tower.

He made it half way to the Tower before sequestering himself in an unused classroom. Harry may have been used to pain- the Dursleys certainly were fond of using it as reinforcement- but he was just too tired.

Tired of being teased, being hurt, and, most of all, being alone.

Harry had honestly thought he had _finally_ made friends for himself. After all, they didn't hurt him like Dudley nor was Dudley even there to chase them away. They were like him, magical in every sense of the word, so it was obvious that they'd want to be his friend.

 _He was wrong, so wrong._

"Mister Potter, what _are_ you doing in here?" Harry heard from the doorway. He wanted to look up, but he just couldn't bring himself to bother.

"S-sorry, s-sir," came Harry's stuttered answer, the words almost physically dripping with exhaustion. "I-I was h-hiding, a-and pre-pretending I-I didn't exist."

There was no reply, and Harry almost assumed Lockhart was gone. The clomping of shoes hitting stone proved him otherwise.

The defence professor lifted his chin, forcing weary green to gaze into darkening blue.

"Now why on Earth would a little boy like you say that? You're famous, adorable as some witches say, and very wealthy. You could have anything you want."

"...I just want my parents back," Harry whispered. "I want a friend that won't leave me because I'm a freak. I don't want fame for something I didn't do, money that can't buy me my happiness, or even the ideals the Wizarding World has for me."

There was a pause as the honest statement filled the room.

"What would you give for either of those?" Lockhart's tone sent chills up Harry's spine in warning.

"My magic if it could get my parents back," he replied after some thought. "But the dead can't be brought back, per a lot of the Library's books. I'd give my everything, I guess then, for a friend."

"Even your soul?"

"I guess."

"Well, Mister Potter." A smirk slowly spread across the teacher's face. "Tell what you know about Christianity."

"Er, Uncle Vernon liked to quote, 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,' or something. Aunt Petunia told me that there's a demon called Satan that likes to corrupting, 'Good, hardworking normal folk,' like the Dursleys, and that I'll go to Hell because that's where all the freaks go; God doesn't like freaks like me, or that's what Aunt Petunia was saying." Harry frowned slightly as he shifted, barely managing to hide a wince, and continued speaking, "Why do you ask, Professor Lockhart?"

"Lovely family you have there," the normally flamboyant man stated dryly. "For the most part, they got a little bit right. I _do_ like corrupting people; after all, humans are so easy to tempt."

"What?" Harry was confused.

"I'm the one they call Satan, Mister Potter." Blue eyes flashed liquid gold, "And I'd like to make a deal with you."

 **III.**

Lockhart raised an eyebrow at Harry's stunning fish impression. Honestly, humans overreacted to far too much nowadays.

"Well, Mister Potter, as amazing an impression you are performing, _I would like a verbal response._ " He watched the gaping mouth slam shut and rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lockhart drawled, "Expand, please, Mister Potter."

"Er, why… why me?" Harry started before hurrying along, "Why make a deal with me? I've nothing really to trade to you."

"Entertainment," he declared with a slight smirk. "I get bored very easily. You have the possibility of becoming a _very_ entertaining human; I want to be around you just to watch the show unfold."

"Oh."

"So, do you want to make a deal or not?"

"I-I want you to prove you're Satan before I say anything." Lockhart felt pleased at the suspicion Harry showed him. Oh, he was correct that this boy would be so amusing to watch.

"Oh joy, a wizard with a brain. About time someone uses a bit of caution, unlike the past few witches and wizards I've dealt with." As he teased Harry, his smirk shifted into a shark-like grin as he leaned closer to the preteen. "Now, watch, Mister Potter, I'm going to blow your mind. Figuratively, after all I don't want to lose my entertainment before I can even enjoy it."

He watched Harry blush faintly as he leaned away, eyes narrowing. Lockhart raised a hand before the child and twitched his wrist. A ruby red apple rested in his hand, tempting to eyes.

"You summoned an apple? That doesn't seem mind blowing…" Harry flinched back, wary of any reaction his words caused.

"I didn't summon it." Lockhart only looked amused as he continued, "But I did create it. Now keep watching."

A monstrous maw filled to the brim with needle like teeth burst from its stem, and the ruby apple sitting in his hand then began to devour itself.

"Was that proof enough, Mister Potter?" questioned the demonic professor lightly, chuckling inwardly at the look of horrified fascination Harry was showing him.

The child nodded hesitantly. His show was rather simple and dull, but the reactions he garnered from his watcher! Those were deliciously amusing.

"I-I, um. I'm sorry for doubting you…?" stuttered Harry as he looked away from Lockhart, his breaths unsteady from surprise.

"Apology accepted; now, do you want to make a deal?"

"Erm, I do."

 _Delightful_ , thought the Devil.

"Now, I can give you anything you want, but even I can't return the dead to life," he stated for Harry's sake. "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to be my friend for however long the deal lasts."

Lockhart blinked then let out a round of raucous laughter. He should have really expected that; Harry did say he wanted a friend, but he thought he'd want a human friend.

"Deal," the Devil said before laying a kiss on the preteen's lips.


	2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter Two:** _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_

 **I.**

Lucifer was terribly bored. Humans were so annoying, so fragile, so _filthy,_ yet these very humans were his only source of entertainment _(Hell could only amuse him for so long; Heaven, on the other hand, was forbidden to him)_.

He loved the unusual requests, and their aftermath, when he considered a deal worth making. The natural-born magic users sometimes left Lucifer to make the strangest deals.

 _("I wish to have an object that would increase my knowledge tenfold," stated a young raven haired maiden with a firm resolve._

 _"_ _The price you pay in the end, my Lady, will be steep," Lucifer said with an amused smile dancing around his lips. "I hope you will understand, in the end, the cost of falsely earned wisdom and wit."_

 _The demon gave the woman a kiss to seal the deal. A quick flash of white light, and in the woman's hands sat a diadem._

 _"_ _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," she read aloud to herself._

 _Many years later, on the woman's deathbed, she would come realize the cost the diadem came with. Her daughter had fled several years before with the accursed headpiece, and she was content to let her roam. It was when her daughter's suitor never returned with the young heiress that she finally recognized the cost was her daughter.)_

Yet, despite their ability to wield magic, it seemed they all fell to the same vices. It could be _so_ boring.

 _("I want to be famous!"_

 _"_ _I want that woman!"_

 _"_ _Immortality!"_

 _"_ _Money!"_

 _"_ _Power!")_

Lucifer was bored of it all. Until several deals came to him that he would use as a base for his own personal entertainment, that is.

 **II.**

"I want to be famous," a lone wizard told the demon, "For slaying the Wagga Wagga Werewolf."

"As you wish, but I will take my toll at the end of your... adventure."

Several times of the next few months, Lucifer had been called to help the wizard find the werewolf, find weapons or a spell to kill said werewolf, and finally kill the wolf when the wizard proved unable.

It was pitiful.

Lucifer stared down at the trembling wizard, the oak and unicorn hair wand aimed towards him spoke volumes of the wizard's... bravery.

"We made a deal, Stepan," he said slowly, "You would be famous for destroying the werewolf, and I would collect my dues at the end."

"I-I don't care! I'm a wizard, and I'm above a creature like you!" declared the bumbling fool. "Now be gone! You'll get nothing from...me?"

Lucifer, already bored by the rant, had placed his hand on Stepan's head; his power flared to life as it sucked out the memories of the man. Oh, he could have stopped after the memories from the deal, but Stepan had annoyed him. Vindictively, Lucifer stole the memories of the man's life and left him with nothing.

 **III.**

There would be several more witches and wizards like Marcus, and Lucifer would have a blast ruining their lives forever. He would also have several stories collected by now and published under the name of another deal breaker; the original Gilderoy Lockhart was mindlessly roaming the halls of a non-magical insane asylum after requesting to have Lucifer make him money. His name would at least make the original money, but Lucifer would be the one to enjoy it.

At least until something else came along to amuse him.


	3. Numb

Hey, this is Miss Awkward with another chapter of **Seal with a Kiss**! Thank you everyone that have read, favorited, followed, reviewed, or all four. Your opinions matter to me, and I always appreciate the support you guys give. I have more to say, but I'll be leaving it for the end notes.

Now, as always, I'll PM you in response to your review if you have an account. Guests, on the other hand, I'll answer here in the order I received them. I will also answer reviews that seem to have a common theme in an AN, but only if more than one person seems to ask the same thing. I love hearing from you guys, and I am looking forward to hearing what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the time I put into writing this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the prompt that inspired this belongs to phantomrose96 on tumblr, and none of this is based on a real person. If there is any coincidental names, looks, and other details, please understand it was unintentional and otherwise accidental._

 **Warnings:** Violence, Coarse Language, Severe Bullying, Mentions of Child Abuse, possible Male on Male Relationships, References to Religious themes, and Mild suggestive themes  
 **Bashing Warnings:** Ron, Hermione, majority of Gryffindor House, Hufflepuff House, Ravenclaw House, Wizarding World, Dumbledore, and Dursley Family

 **Pairings:** To Be Determined (read as: Surprise)

 **Beta Reader:** HanakoAnimeaddict (Thanks to Abyss, this is possible.)

Now let's get back to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _Numb_

 **I.**

Though Neville was loath to admit it, he was a nervous wreck. People absolutely terrified the young Gryffindor, and disappointing his Grandmother was another reason for his anxiety. If it weren't for his Grandmother pushing and shoving him to become his father reborn, Neville would have happily been Sorted into Hufflepuff.

He was of the loyal, hardworking stock. He didn't mind getting dirty; after all, the dirt and grime that came with hard work was a badge of honour.

To say that Neville approved of the wholesale bullying Harry was facing, well, now that would be a bold-faced lie. He and Harry had no problems with each other; Neville thought of the other boy as a good friend.

He tried to help Harry. Whether Neville had to wake the boy earlier than the others, or if he had to save a space for Harry, the pudgy boy was willing to help him.

It didn't always workout like he had hoped. Others still caught Harry in their vicious pranks, stole his homework, or spat words like poison at the slowly crumbling boy. It scared Neville as he helplessly watched the brave, polite second year stumble through the entire week with nary a friend beside him.

Sometimes, Neville wished he could save Harry from breaking himself.

 **II.**

Harry made his way to Lockhart's office instead of the library on Saturday, three days after the deal was struck and his first kiss stolen.

"Ah, Harry!" exclaimed Lockhart before he beckoned him in. "Welcome back. Now please sit, make yourself comfortable."

The twelve-year-old sat cautiously in a comfy-looking armchair facing his... friend. Harry was still wary of Lockhart, or Lucifer, as the professor persuaded him to call him in private. It was weird; he had never befriended a teacher before.

"How was your day?" questioned Lucifer, a casual smile in place.

"Um, I-I have an eh-essay to duh-duh-do in Tr-Transfiguration, buh-but I c-can finish it in the library?" Harry trailed off awkwardly.

"You avoided my question, Harry. How can I be a friend if you don't speak to me?"

"Suh-sorry, Pr-Professor," Harry said as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I-It's b-been oh-okay-ish?"

"Please, call me Lucifer," said Lucifer as he sat beside Harry. "We can forgo manners for now, Harry. Now, why are you asking me if it was _'okay-ish'_? It was your day after all."

He blushed lightly when his flimsy excuse was caught by Lucifer. He should have expected it; he was a skilled liar whereas Harry was still a novice compared to him.

"Suh-sorry, again. I-I finished my P-Potion's eh-essay for M-Monday, buh-but D-Dean tried t-to steal it. I-I still have it, luckily. Ruh-Ron," Harry stop to take a calming deep breath before speaking again, "Ron shoved me into... into a wall and I hit my head. My head's been hurting since then, I guess."

"You guess, Harry?" Lucifer said slowly, his eyebrow arching questioning.

"I... I've been having a headache since last week," came the hesitant reply, "It's just been getting worse; I think it is because I've been stressed. Hitting my head just made it hurt a bit worse."

Lucifer reached over to Harry with a slightly glowing hand, tapping his forehead gently. A halo of light circled different areas on his head; it quickly faded from sight and left Harry temporarily dazed.

The demonic professor clicked his tongue in annoyance before speaking, "You've not been sleeping lately, and the mild concussion didn't help matters. How long have you been sleeping for, Harry?"

"Three or four hours, I guess," Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm afraid to ask why."

"Erm... Nightmares? It doesn't really help that my housemates wake me early."

"... You are a troublesome little boy, Harry," Lucifer rubbed his temples, "But at least it's not as boring now."

 **III.**

When she was in primary, Hermione had few, if any, friends. Other kids were put off by her love of learning and her determination to follow the rules to the letter. Often, she would tattle on any child she saw breaking the rules. Hermione's snitching and constant overachieving led to the little girl to lose any friends she had; no one really wanted to befriend a girl that consistently tattled when she thought they were in the wrong.

 _("Look, it's the tattle tale," Hermione heard whispered behind her. "Did you hear how she told on Maxie for having Archie look over his work?"_

" _Yeah, she said they were cheating," whispered another child back. "They weren't though. Archie was explaining it to Maxie. Betcha the tattle knew that, and didn't care."_

" _No bet, Brandon. She's a snitch through and through."_

" _May, she's a know-it-all teacher's pet, not just a snitch.")_

At Hogwarts, the young Granger girl thought it would be better. Magic was something she always had wished was true; books full of faerie tales were her favourite things to read in her free time. Hermione had hoped to be spirited away by some charming prince on a white horse, three magic faeries following behind and granting her wishes.

When Professor McGonagall had come in August to explain the existence of magic, she was floating on cloud nine. Magic, the very thing she thought would be the only thing to change her life, was real. Diagon Alley was brilliant; almost every corner of the Alley was filled with some bits and bobs or a vendor hawking their unusual products.

She could change her life, Hermione realized that day. She, the know-it-all, could become someone that everyone could like.

It was when school went in session for the year that she realized how disappointing learning magic was. Hermione did her best, and always reached success; her wandwork was perfected and her Latin was flawless, essays were thoroughly done and well beyond what was required, and she answered all the questions asked in class.

She may have been Sorted into Gryffindor, but she acted like a Ravenclaw. If the House of the Brave didn't like anything, it was when someone didn't fit with their expectations.

Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's _best_ friend, constantly complained about her overachieving in their first year. The idea that one of the 'popular' first years in Gryffindor disliked her reminded her of primary.

Nothing had changed.

Hermione fled that Halloween day to the girl's bathroom and hid there for the rest of the day. None of the Gryffindor girls bothered to coax her out; they only came to see what was wrong before leaving to the Halloween Feast. It took a while longer for the girl to work up the courage to leave the little girl's room; it was nearly too late then.

Encountering a troll after a day of crying made Hermione wish she had never had magic. The event was a big blur to her, but the aftermath left the girl with two new friends.

The rest of the year was spent learning in class or searching for clues about the third-floor corridor. When she had discovered the truth of what lied within, Hermione had fantasized taking the Stone for herself and making enough gold to buy her all the books she wanted. The Cerberus was a little off putting, as was the Devil's Snare, winged keys, giant chessmen, and a full-grown troll; yet she wasn't about to bother going against a teacher to steal the Stone for herself.

Hermione was glad for her common sense when Harry told them what had been at the end of the challenges. Facing the parasite form of Voldemort and the skilled Defence professor was not something she would have liked doing herself. She would rather Harry do it for her.

Then came second year and, with it, more danger than the year prior. Hermione was infatuated with the new Defence professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, as were the other girls at Hogwarts. He, indeed, was a golden king like his name proclaimed. He was Hermione's first crush.

Yet it was around Halloween, once again, that the danger appeared. Harry had asked her and Ron to go to the House ghost's 500th death-day; interested, she had agreed to go. It was when they were leaving to go to the feast that Harry ran off ahead of them, asking loudly if they heard anything.

Hermione wondered if Harry was bad luck when they came to where he stopped, the bloody red words on the wall and the stiff form hanging from the torch sconce imprinted in her mind.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

And aware the students were as the hype about the Chamber grew. The knowledge there was a monster roaming the school and hunting down the students left them terrified; none more so than Hermione herself.

She feared for her life, as she rightfully should. Her best friend was the trouble magnet supreme, Harry Potter. Hermione tried to find different ways to distance herself from the boy; the library seemed to work best as he was placed in detention with the _dreamy_ Professor Lockhart.

Her efforts doubled after the Duelling Club incident. A Parselmouth was a sign of Dark wizard, many books stated that fact as did many of the students. She ignored the thought that Harry may not be Dark; his current reputation as the Heir of Slytherin made it social suicide for her to be his friend. Hermione was lucky that Lavender and Parvati were willing to take in the 'poor girl fooled by the Dark Lord-in-training'.

When she saw Harry, the girl ignored the small twinge of guilt and shoved it into the back of her mind. She had friends to hang out with.

* * *

Alright, so, here enters _my_ view of this AU's Hermione. I'll admit, I love Hermione, but I have logical reasons for my basis in bashing her; even then, all reasons for bashing characters have been thought out and debated with Abyss. So, before sending in the troops or the flamethrowers, just realize that this is an AU and **_my views_** on the characters.

Off that note, I (and Abyss) want to hear what you think the pairing(s) are in **SwaK**. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong; I _do_ want to surprise you after all, but I still like to hear your opinions as I've said before.

That's all, everyone! I wish you a good day/night and great joy in whatever you do in the meanwhile! Cheers!


	4. UPDATE

This is not permanent, and the new chapter will be posted as soon as I finish it. I would like to say that this is not abandoned, neither of my stories are. In February, I was without Internet for a week and preparing for an unexpected move. I had no time to really write, no matter how much I wanted to. The next official chapter of **Seal with a Kiss** is nearly done, but it will take a little longer before I can post it. I am sorry for the delays, and I will be working on it when I can!


End file.
